pathofexilefandomcom_zh-20200213-history
Frostbite
Curses all targets in an area, making them less resistant to cold damage and giving cold damage a chance to freeze. Skill Functions and Interactions Negative Resistances: This curse can cause resistance values to dip into the negative, if the base values are low enough. This will have the affect of increasing the damage above values listed on the character screen. For example, a monster that has 0% cold resistance and then is inflicted with level 1 Frostbite will take 30% more (multiplicative) cold damage than the spell or attack would normally cause. Gem Leveling | c3 = | c4 = Enemy Lowered Cold Resistance | c5 = Additional Chance to Freeze }} |- ! 1 | 19 || 21 || 30 || 30 || 9.0s || || 30% || 10% || 81,983 |- ! 2 | 23 || 25 || 35 || 34 || 9.1s || 5% || 31% || 10% || 63,765 |- ! 3 | 25 || 26 || 38 || 36 || 9.2s || 10% || 32% || 10% || 135,415 |- ! 4 | 28 || 29 || 42 || 38 || 9.3s || 15% || 33% || 10% || 199,345 |- ! 5 | 31 || 32 || 46 || 42 || 9.4s || 20% || 34% || 10% || 285,815 |- ! 6 | 34 || 35 || 50 || 44 || 9.5s || 25% || 35% || 11% || 401,344 |- ! 7 | 37 || 37 || 54 || 48 || 9.6s || 30% || 36% || 11% || 554,379 |- ! 8 | 40 || 40 || 58 || 50 || 9.7s || 35% || 37% || 11% || 755,049 |- ! 9 | 43 || 43 || 62 || 54 || 9.8s || 40% || 38% || 11% || 1,016,533 |- ! 10 | 46 || 46 || 66 || 56 || 9.9s || 45% || 39% || 11% || 1,355,511 |- ! 11 | 49 || 48 || 70 || 60 || 10.0s || 50% || 40% || 12% || 1,791,769 |- ! 12 | 52 || 51 || 74 || 61 || 10.1s || 55% || 41% || 12% || 1,498,138 |- ! 13 | 54 || 53 || 76 || 62 || 10.2s || 60% || 42% || 12% || 1,790,934 |- ! 14 | 56 || 55 || 79 || 64 || 10.3s || 65% || 43% || 12% || 3,351,223 |- ! 15 | 58 || 57 || 82 || 65 || 10.4s || 70% || 44% || 12% || 9,922,564 |- ! 16 | 60 || 59 || 84 || 66 || 10.5s || 75% || 45% || 13% || 21,318,990 |- ! 17 | 62 || 60 || 87 || 67 || 10.6s || 80% || 46% || 13% || 50,639,372 |- ! 18 | 64 || 62 || 90 || 68 || 10.7s || 85% || 47% || 13% || 89,968,595 |- ! 19 | 66 || 64 || 92 || 69 || 10.8s || 90% || 48% || 13% || 146,938,899 |- ! 20 | 68 || 66 || 95 || 70 || 10.9s || 95% || 49% || 14% || |- ! 21 | || || || 71 || 11.0s || 100% || 50% || 14% || |- ! 22 | || || || || || || || || |- ! 23 | || || || || || || || || |- |} Gem Quality Each percentage of quality adds . Version History | align=center|0.9.13 || * Frostbite has been added to the game. |} Category:Intelligence skills Category:Cold skills Category:Curses Category:Spells Category:Area of effect skills Category:Duration skills